Golden Miracle
by aqrec
Summary: The Grail is an artifact able to grant any wish. Seven masters are chosen to fight in a battle royale in which only one of them will be victorious and obtain it. This story relates the unexpected sixth grail war that has its own pecularities. In this story, all the masters can be considered as main characters.
1. Prologue

At first humanity was governed by its primitive instincts. Desire, covetousness, jealousy, envy. Those instincts are present in humankind since birth. Hobbes, a famous philosopher, spoke of "bellum omnium contra omnes", A war of all against all. A state had to be set up to govern these impulses.

Society developed over time trying to reach the best form of justice. Thus, democracy overcame authoritarian regimes and is now considered as the fairest societal model.

The story I am going to tell you is that of men and women who have fought for their ideals as they are. The story of the chosen ones in a world tainted by vice. The story of a war defying time and space with an exquisite insolence.

At the end of the path, the Grail. A cup holding the power of granting any vow. An artifact defying the principles of the world in which it resides, making possible to enslave the universe to the sole will of one only person. A true denial of democracy.

This story is the quest of miserable children in their desire to attain the incarnation of human avarice.

 _Paris, May 3, 2018 8:00_

Every evening, since his eighteen years. When the time came to sleep, Adam was the victim of violent nightmares.

Indeed, every Grail wars passed right before his eyes. Petrified, impotent and disoriented, every night he had to watch people die.

But on that night of the thirteenth of April, something unusual happened. As he fell asleep convinced of once more having to endure the usual tortures, the tragic scenery turned into a light, a bright light. Never he had seen such pure light.

He distinguished a cup in the distance. The cup he had seen and seen. It was nothing but the Grail itself. He reached for the light that seemed to call him but then woke up calmly.

Adam was a brown-haired young adult at the dawn of his eighteenth birthday. His eyes were of an abyssal darkness. He was tall but not very robust and especially had no contact with any magus.

He was just an ordinary human.

Adam's dream was to access immortality. Not physical, but memorial. His sole vow was to mark this world with his imprint, remaining engraved in the minds of humankind throughout generations.

The sun rays of the early morning came to appease his tense face. Around him nothing had changed except the appearance of a seal on his right hand. He paid little attention to it, and undertook his preparation for his classes, all without forgetting to cover his hand with a glove.

The young man had understood it. He was going to live the hell that is the Grail war but this time, in real life.

In the course of time he had finally acquired the conviction that a force unknown to him existed. He was convinced that what he had to strive during every night was more than just a nightmare. However, his lack of reaction surprised him. Him, who had waited that day for so long. The day he may have the opportunity to radiate into the vast world in which he was born.

He looked out the window on that sunny day and realized the magnitude of the situation.

Adam realized that his hitherto banal life was going to be shook.

For a moment the breeze intensified to let escape a breath similar to the voices of damned souls.

By pure coincidence, that day, at the same moment, the chosen ones watched the horizon in the same direction. On that day, each one of them was struck by sun rays of the same intensity.

No one could know what was at the end of the road.

It's with the eyes filled with hope and the hearts heavy, that the chosen one realized that this day announced the unexpected sixth Grail war.

Adam hastened to his classroom but something was wrong. His body seemed different. As if an energy emanated from it.

The morning dew reflected the sun rays, thus making the park of the establishment to shine with a sublime refulgence.

One of the droplets perched at the top of a tree began a freefall to come and caress the young man's cheek. Mother Nature seemed to cry in his place.

Upon his arrival, he greeted his friends. Adam has always been able to integrate and had developed a great self-confidence, unshakeable until then. A pupil called him.

"Why did you put a glove on your right hand?" It isn't so cold. "

Adam responded with a smile of his own that creates a feeling of trust in the interlocutor:

"Oh that?" I burned my hand yesterday, it's ugly. I prefer to put on a glove while it cicatrizes. "

The boy who had addressed him was Malek. He was one of his classmates. Adam hated this boy because of his curiosity, his manner of speaking, and above all by the aura which he freed. His face was marked by hypocrisy, his sight was enough to provoke a sensation of disgust to Adam.

Suddenly, a girl named Adriana whom the young person highly appreciated called him on the phone:

" Hello! Are you still ok for tonight? "

Adam always with a smile answered:

"Yeah I slept well this time, I'm in a good mood"

She answered in a cheerful voice:

" Cool! See you soon!"

Adam had to go to dinner with old classmates whom he did not particularly want to see but where the mere presence of Adriana was worth it.

The courses were now finished. But the pleasing sensation which passed through the young man's body, began to turn into a slight pain.

Adam went to his home to prepare for the dinner. He inserted his key into the lock of his door, made two rotations accompanied by the sound of the opening mechanism. He grabbed the handle and pushed open the door.

The landscape he had in front of him was not the entrance of his house but a meadow in which stood a vast palace. This vision was brief. Adam then thought aloud.

"A hallucination?"

 _Japan, somewhere in Gifu prefecture, May 3, 2018 15:00_

At the top of the Japanese mountains stood a small village sheltering one hundred and sixty-nine souls. Its inhabitants were monks who had long ago detached themselves from the clock tower to live piously.

In the center of the village was standing up a sumptuous temple. The latter possessed a pleasant garden, in which the Dean was pleased to meditate.

"Father, Kazutaka received his command seals!"

The man who interrupted the Dean's meditation was the village doctor. His distraught look contrasted with the relaxing atmosphere of the landscape.

The gentle sound of rustling escaping from the surrounding river marked a pause. The Dean, meditating on the ground, remained silent for ten long seconds then finally deign to pronounce.

"I wish I'd never have to hear that ..."

The doctor recovered from his emotions and tried to reassure the old man.

"It was to be expected, his will is unwavering."

"You're right. Since he lost his father, I never saw his smile again. Things got worse when his mother got sick. Nevertheless, he's still calm. His wisdom is limitless. Kazutaka never showed an ounce of a desire of vengeance."

The Dean spoke with emotion. After all, Kazutaka's father was a friend to him.

"His father was a hero. Peace to his soul. He freed us from the yoke of the Magi Association at the cost of his life."

Most of the villagers had exceptionally powerful magic circuits. They were well known in the association for their art mixing hand-to-hand combat and magic.

One day, the clock tower decided to study their bodies and collect their children for "scientific purposes". Alas, the unhappy cherubs never returned home. Only one has succeeded. He committed suicide few days later. Kazutaka's father sought to know the intentions of the association. Their goal was to create a homunculus capable of creating an access to the root. Nevertheless, the body of children was not enough.

The good man decided to sacrifice himself and offer his body on the condition that the village becomes autonomous.

The creation of the homunculus resulted in a failure leading to the death of the now called "hero of the village".

The Dean replied with an air of concern.

"I think it's his mother who is occupying his thoughts right now. How much time do you think she has left?"

"No more than two years father. Her illness is of unknown nature and suffering consumes her day by day."

Resigned, the Dean whispered:

"It's very unfortunate. Taking care of seven brothers and sisters isn't an easy task for a twenty-five-year-old man."

That day was a rainy day. Kazutaka had completed his martial arts training. He was sitting.

Still sweating he prayed. Prayed for his mother, his father, his family. He was well informed about the Grail War. The young monk had documented and researched the subject because it was his only hope to restore happiness in his family.

His vow was the noblest of all. It was to save his sick mother. Sunbeams came slaying the dark clouds. Kazutaka was struck by these rays. He looked straight ahead and swore to win the Grail. At the same time those who will become his adversaries did the same thing in the four corners of the world.

 _India, New Delhi, May 3 2018 11:30_

A long silky-haired beautiful and graceful woman with smaragdine green eyes stood in front of a desk. Behind it, a man. A former mage wearing sumptuous jewels.

"Akanksha, you have proved your worth. The Grail chose you. Now bring it to me. You absolutely must achieve this task. Thanks to it I would gain power and become the absolute master of the world. To me women and money! Are you still here? Get out! Go train. "

Akanksha, in a soft and frail voice, replied:

"Very good master"

Chintamani, possessed enough goods to be considered as a "fortunate" man. However, he was none of that.

This vile old man adopted orphans wandering the streets. He appropriated these children and transformed them into puppets. By this way, Chintamani created the largest association of thieves and assassins in India if not throughout Asia. This crook was a savior to the children and behind this mask hid hideous ambitious at the image of his facies.

Akanksha was one of his victims. None of the orphans complained about the infamous Chintamani because he offered them a roof, a scholar education and food. However, it was in the unique goal to serve his own interests. The life of these orphans did not count for him if it were not to serve his ideals.

Akanksha lived a terrible childhood. Alone, without family, the little girl was wandering in the slums of Mumbai. She lived from the theft. Later she learned seduction and took advantage of it.

The beautiful woman always wished something deep inside her heart. A dream she had made since her childhood. She wanted to live in a castle with a family by her side. Yes, her own family. Akanksha was torn between two wishes.

Granting the wish of the person who saved her or fulfilling her own dream?

Her emotions had dissipated over time. She was convinced that finding her parents was a way to recover her feelings. But if he realized, Chintamani would probably send agents to put an end to her days.

Undecided, she walked along a corridor. The tapping sun of New Delhi intensified even more and illuminated Akakanksha's beautiful face.

She looked in front of her hesitantly, and went to the training session.

 _United States, Washington, May 3 2018, 2:00_

Michael, was a slatternly man with large dark circles under the eyes. Dressed in a turtleneck that seemed to suffocate him, the man in his forties governed a secret association for the sake of the United-States. The new American president came from the world of magi. Unfortunately, he was a man of limited ideas, tainted by selfishness.

This association, the R.A.G (Research and Appropriation of the Grail) counted within it three hundred seventy-five members all coming from the field of magic. Michael, their leader, had obtained command seals. Forthwith, the entire association of the State started their activities in all discretion. Behind Michael, a bay window let passed lunar rays which illuminated his back.

"My bland life without any interest will finally become palpitating."

He told to himself.

 _London, Clock tower, May 9 2018_

A red dressed, disoriented woman exclaimed with an energetic voice

"Sir! Sir! We found the holder of the circuit of parallelism! He was chosen for a sixth Grail War. Nevertheless, his magic circuits are very weak..."

The circuit of parallelism was a characteristic of a family in the world of Magi. Nevertheless, by dint of mixing their blood, this ability disappeared. Their specialty was the perfect projection. They had access to a variety of stable -sorts of- reality marbles thanks to an homonculus acting as a "server". The origin of the homunculus is unknown but rumors say that it's related to the second magic itself. Others think that the homunculus bypassed the concept of parallel worlds by being dedicated to the generation of reality marbles. This being is a mystery in the world of Magi, its location is unknown.

Suddenly, a long-haired tall man of imposing stature responded with a firm voice:

"Perfect we have no representative for the war. Let him enter the clock tower. It's better to have him near us."

The charismatic magus whispered:

"And to say that we made everything in our possible to dismantle the Grail."

He marked a little pause then continued:

"Moreover, we have broken our ties with the church in view of the betrayal of the last two wars. Prepare me a plane I want to go to meet him! "

 _Paris, May 10 2018 7:30_

Adam was on his bed contemplating his seals. Suddenly, the door-bell sounds. He then went down the stairs to open it. Behind the door, one man that he had already seen before.

"Hello, let me introduce myself. My name is Lord El-Melloi II, I am currently at the head of the clock tower. I'll make it short. I would like you to join us and fight during the Grail War under our banner. I know everything about your involvement in this fierce struggle for the Grail. "

Adam surprised retorted:

"You must be mistaken sir, here we do not practice the occult sciences to which you seem to have given yourself. "

In a much firmer voice The Long-haired Man replied while pointing at the hand of the chosen one with his finger:

"Stop playing dumb, we have irrefutable proofs. "

Adam's glove was disappearing progressively due to Lord El-Meloi II's ability. Faced to a dead-end, Adam was forced to say what he thought of this offer

" Impossible. I already have a wish. It is out of the question that I give up this chance to realize it. "

Lord El-Melloi II began to grow impatient, he retorted:

"You have fallen into madness! The Grail is corrupt! Your wish will only bring disaster! "

Adam let out a smile tinged with a slight arrogance and said,

"I prepared myself for it. I will invoke one special servant. The only one with enough power to purify the Grail. "

The great man, intrigued by the confidence of his interlocutor, replied.

"How do you intend to do it? You have no artifact to my knowledge. "

Adam sure of him affirmed:

"I don't care, he will answer my call. I would find the perfect incantation. I would bet everything on this one. "

Lord El-Melloi II, satisfied and amused by the words of the young man standing in front of him, explained the peculiarity of the sixth Grail War:

"There are some things you're not aware of. As you already know, the Grail is a cup fulfilling any wish. Seven magus are then chosen by the latter in order to engage in a fierce battle without mercy to see his vow granted. To that aim, each magus invokes a servant. A sort of familiar being formerly a hero drawn from legends or real facts fighting alongside their masters. These servants are listed in seven distinct classes. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and finally, Berserker. The war will begin within a year and seven months. However, this sixth Grail War has its own peculiarities. At first glance the Grail does not necessarily choose the representatives of each of the great families of the world of magi. Moreover, this war won't take place in Fuyuki. The Grail seems to have been anchored in the Swedish capital Stockholm. Therefore, it affects the choice of the different servant classes. The mana veins found in Stockholm are different from those of Fuyuki. We can say with certainty that the Caster class won't appear in this war and that it will be replaced by a servant of a class that we do not know. We had dismantled the Grail recently but a priori it resurfaced without any reason. According to the mana sampling that we made on the spot, it is indeed the Grail having been the cause of the five quarrels that preceded. "

Lord El-Melloi prosecuted

"Tell me, what is your wish, if it is not indiscreet? "

Adam began to sketch a smile. As if he had just realized something and replied:

"My wish? It's simple. I simply want to engrave my name on the wall of humanity. That my name go through the ages. That's what my wish is, that people value me. Won't my vow come nearer to what was yours? Isn't it, Waver Velvet? "

Lord El-Melloi II, fighting in the fourth Grail War under the name of Waver Velvet, smiling for the first time since their encounter, began to speak of a familiar manner:

"Kiddo, you have guts. I want you in the clock tower! You have very little knowledge in the field of magic. I offer you a proposition. Integrate the clock tower, we'll teach you everything you need to know. In return purify the Grail of its defilements and grant your wish."

Adam's dark eyes shone. He was happy.

 _India, tarmac of the airport, December 11, 2019_

Chintamani owned a private jet as a result of its undesirable activities. The vile old man exclaimed firmly.

"Akanksha go and bring me my treasure!"

Akanksha in a little voice answered:

" Yes Master. "

 _Japan, Temple, December 11, 2019_

A crowd of children questioned Kazutaka who was preparing his affairs in view of his imminent departure.

"Come back quickly brother!" "

Kazutaka, not wishing to frighten his family lied by telling them to go for a pilgrimage. It was then with a falsely relaxed face that Kazutaka answered:

" Count on me. "

 _United States, Washington, December 11, 2019_

The American president himself had moved for the occasion and shouted full of enthusiasm by raising a glass of champagne:

"Win in the name of America"

Michael remained silent

 _London, Association of the Magi, December 11, 2019_

Adam, seeming sure of himself, was walking along the corridor to Lord El-Melloi II's office where he had been called.

"Adam, it's time for you to leave. Be victorious. Rin will take you to the airport »

The young mage replied with a slight smile from the corner of his lip

 _Unknown location, December 11 2019_

Two people were praying in a church. A brown-haired young woman, barely twenty years old, and a tall, robust, older man in the end of his twenties. Both of them stood upright like a rock. In front of them, a woman. She suddenly said in a firm voice:

"It's time to go. Do not forget to pray our Lord. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit!"

The two adults, the cross around their necks, replied at the same time:

"Amen! "

 _Chinese countryside, December 11, 2019_

A young girl named Niu was walking along the rice paddies staring at the sky. She was more tanned than the other inhabitants of her village. Her eyes were of a beautiful green, and her short brown hair stopped at her neck. Niu had the peculiarity of having some freckles on the cheeks. She was a beautiful innocent girl.

"So it's finally the time for me to leave this town..."

She mumbled.

 _ **Thus, the sixth Grail War began...**_


	2. The return of great souls

_Swedish airspace, 14th December 2019_

The farewells between Rin and Adam were brief. Rin told him anxiously.

"Be careful, as I always told you, you have great power but your circuits are too weak! "

Adam, felt a slight sadness that was reflected on his face. He answered in a serious voice.

"There is no way I can die. All my life I have been waiting for this moment. Thanks to your teachings I am stronger. I acquired new abilities. Thank you for everything. "

Rin let out a smile and resumed.

"First of all, take this dagger. It has been passed on for generations in my family. It symbolizes the end of your training. Once back make my daughter your disciple. "

Adam surprised replied

"I will look after it with pleasure. "

They took one last look and the figure of Adam disappeared in the middle of the crowd.

A few hours later, Adam was looking out the window of the plane. He distinguished the archipelago constituting the city of Stockholm.

Once landed, Adam jumped into a taxi that took him to his base. The base he had chosen was a mundane house on a peaceful island called Stora Essingen. The house was admirably implanted in the environment with an elegant natural. No one could have guessed from outside that the walls were inside already imbued with Adam's apprehensions.

The young man was going to proceed the same evening to the summoning of his servant. Before that, he decided to take a walk. Adam steadily stepped down a slope leading to a lake. He stood on a wooden pontoon with a breathtaking view on the forest on the other side.

The sun was setting. The sky was turning red. A bloody red. A gentle breeze caressed Adam's face. It was time. The war was about to begin. It was necessary to proceed to the summoning. The most feared moment of all. The one who would determine the outcome of this war.

* * *

 _Adam's base, Basement, December 14 2019_

* * *

"The preparations are ready, I have one more thing to do, hope that this new incantation will prove its worth"

Adam took a deep breath before shouting in a firm voice.

"O bearer of light, O light among the abyss ..."

At his first words a glow escaped from the pentagon drawn on the ground. Immediately a terrible pain took possession of his body. With a determined look he continued.

"... I call on your name, I will be your anchor in this world ravaged by darkness, May my fate be intertwined with yours, May my soul be forever tinged with your shine, You who proudly stand on your throne beyond the heavens, may my faith succeed in reaching you ... "

* * *

 _Kärson Forest, Stockholm, 14th December 2019_

* * *

Kazutaka in a calm and impenetrable voice exclaimed.

"O bearer of augurs, May my tenderness govern my actions, May love ever triumph over my ills, Take form in chaos, set out again in harmony, May my prayers suffice for you ..."

* * *

 _Akanksha's Residence, Stockholm, 14th December 2019_

* * *

Akanksha was shaking, it was not the northern winds but the excitement that was continuously making her legs move. She never felt so alive before. The preparations were finished. She placed a fragment of the Sphinx's nose in the center of the pentagon and immediately began to recite her incantation.

"O dark shadowy abysses, O you who have seen vices and anarchy born, May you answer my call, You who have given up righteousness in favor of power, Show yourself, Submit the world to your sword, Submit your actions to my voice..."

* * *

 _Kungliga_ _Djurgården Forest, Stockholm,_ _14th December 2019_

* * *

Niu, with a cheerful voice and a shining gaze of wonder was reciting her chant.

"... let your sword be the extension of my words, Come to me, roar in your most beautiful voice! "

All the chosen ones exclaimed at the same time

"Let the gates of Heaven open at my command! "

 _Adam's Base, Basement, December 14 2019_

Suddenly, a flamboyant burst from the pentagon radiated the darkness reigning in the basement.

Only wings and a dazzling glance could be distinguished. Adam let out a smile. His invocation was a success.

* * *

 _Kärson Forest, 14 December 2019_

* * *

Kazutaka had just recited his incantation. In front of him stood, on a winged horse, a man of a tanned complexion. One thing caught Kazutaka's attention. The jewels this man wore on his headdress. The latter, in a deep voice spoke.

"This day has finally arrived ... I'm Rider, are you my master? "

Kazutaka answered in a calm voice

" Yes it's me. With or without your will I have to win the Grail "

* * *

 _Akanksha's Residence, Garden, December 14 2019_

* * *

Akanksha's lair was a vast mansion endowed of a luxurious garden in which a glorifying statue of Chintamani stood and overlooked the surrounding area.

The smoke released by the invocation faded away. Slowly, a silhouette was emerging. She then saw a blindfolded man. Fresh blood seemed to flow continuously from his eye cavities. With his sword at his waist, he uttered a frightening sigh without adding anything.

* * *

 _Grand luxury hotel downtown, November 14, 2019_

* * *

Michael was surrounded by his comrades; their faces were stupefied. In front of them stood not one, not two, but a hundred servants all dressed in black. Michael spoke up.

"In this, our grail war does not differ from others. The most common servant of the Assassin class is none other than The Hundred Faced Hassan. The Assassin class is the one that suits us best because of our already large number. "

* * *

 _Adam's House, December 15, 2019_

* * *

The atmosphere of the room was oppressive. The mere presence of the servant created a solemn atmosphere. Adam, with a smile at the corner of the mouth questionned.

"Ahura Mazda, the great Zoroastrian God would have answered my call? "

The man standing in front of Adam was blond, with heterochromatic eyes. From one emanated a warm radiance, on the other a soothing blue glow. Wings made of light adorned his back. A simple sheet with shiny borders and a gold belt was used as clothing. This belt represented the solar star in its center. Adam was amazed by the presence of his servant. Instantly, the mysterious man answered in a soft voice.

"Indeed, I am the servant under the auspices of the Savior class. Let me, Master, clarify one thing. What would you like to do once the Grail is in your hands? "

Adam, hesitating and surprised by the spontaneity of his servant, began his explanations.

"I wish to use the Grail to gain access to the root and thus grant me the right to be the Man who will make prosper this world devastated by vice"

Savior, of a sweet voice, almost mesmerizing, retorted.

"Why not just ask the Grail to save the world? "

Adam sighed as if he had been unmasked.

"I want to become a hero, and to that aim, I have to act. Asking the Grail to make me a hero is not what I wish, I want an exciting life, a life escaping from the flatness of the daily-routine. This is why today I risk it. "

Savior, puzzled, stared at Adam as if to probe his soul. A heavy silence settled in the room. The winged servant finally breaks it.

" Good. I will follow you. I will bring you the Grail. "

Adam, relieved, let escape a smile and answered.

" Do not stay here. Let's go upstairs. Do you want some tea? "

The servant followed his master while declining the proposal. Once at the living room, Adam asked.

"A question keeps my mind busy since you arrived ..."

The young man took a short break and continued.

"What brings us the presence of the Savior class in this Grail War? "

Ahura Mazda, looking up at the sky by the window, explained.

"The disastrous outcomes of the last wars forced me to intervene. I have no desire, no wish for the Grail. I just have to purify it to put everything back in order. However, someone has worked in the shadows to allow my presence. At first I thought it was you, but it's obviously not the case. "

Adam, shocked, replied:

"Do you mean that this war didn't happened by chance? Someone would have orchestrated everything?"

Savior, still calm, retorted

" That's right. "

The young master failed to stumble from his chair and asked

"Do you have any idea about who this could be"

Savior, pensive, whispered

"Not the least ..."

He went on in a more audible voice

"Few are my faithful nowadays. I am therefore very weak. I lost my omniscience and even my immortality by materializing myself in a human appearance. I am ignorant of what exactly I am capable of. The world is changing at a breathtaking speed, it's easy to fall into oblivion ... "

Adam gaped. Savior continued.

"I can perceive your apprehensions. You doubt my abilities now. Don't worry. I remain a servant, you will have many opportunities to observe what I am capable of. "

The young Master answered him.

"I trust you, whatever happens we must come out victorious. "

* * *

 _Kungliga_ _Djurgården_ _Forest, 14th December 2019_

* * *

Niu, out of breath, was amazed by the man standing in front of her. He spoke softly.

"Saber answered your call. Are you my master? "

The young girl, while pointing herself with her thumb, exclaimed.

" Yes ! The only one! My name is Niu, It's a pleasure. And you are ? "

The Knight was red-haired. The eyes of a cerulean blue. His sword was marked with a crest in the shape of a lion. The same crest was on his armor and a fur cape was covering his body.

* * *

 _Kärson Forest, Stockholm, 14th December 2019_

* * *

Kazutaka was meditating on a rock. Rider spoke.

"You are showing immeasurable goodness. An unprecedented calm. But I cannot afford to follow those who I don't recognize their devotion. Convert yourself and I will follow you. "

Silence reigned as Kazutaka finished his meditation session. The monk rose calmly and serenely answered.

"I refuse."

Rider a little surprised retorted.

"You do not seem worried that much"

Kazutaka indifferently answered

" I have already said it. With or without you, I will get the Grail. Your identity is no longer a secret for me. "

The full moon at its highest point was reflected in the calm waters of the Lake Mälar. Rider sighed.

"Apparently you will be able to show me your value much earlier than expected. "

* * *

 _Kungliga Djurgården, Stockholm, 14th December 2019_

* * *

Niu had sparkling eyes. She exclaimed with a cheerful tone.

"So cool! Who would have thought that I was going to have such a fantastic servant! And that, without a catalyst! "

A light breeze made the remaining leaves of the trees dance. Saber blushed. He replied with a slight smile.

"Do not overestimate me. I will do my best to bring you the Grail. "

Niu replied with a big smile. Saber continued.

"Do not take the Grail War as a game. You are young, beautiful, the eyes full of hope. Here is a world for the desperate. "

Niu pouted and replied in an angry tone.

" I have dreams too! I don't take this war lightly! "

The knight lifted the girl up and carried her.

"W-What are you doing?!" said Niu while blushing.

Saber reassuringly answered.

" It's cold out there. Let's find a warm place. "

* * *

 _Akanksha's Residence, Stockholm, 14th December 2019_

* * *

Akanksha was in her shower. The crystalline droplets of water came to underline her captivating forms. The steam settled on the mirror reflecting her naked body. She sighed and thought aloud.

"Berserker requires a lot of mana. At the moment, I only know two of the seven masters. Adam, the protégé of the association. A year ago he was just a human being, nothing but an average person. From day to day the association turned its gaze to him. I should stay on my guard but he cannot have progressed in such a short time. "

She delicately stepped out of the bathtub with a sublime elegance while humming. The droplets continued to flow along her long feminine legs. She grabbed the towel, wiped her callipygous body in a fluid motion and wrapped her silky hair around it. Akanksha went out naked from the bathroom. She walked along the corridor in a light step. Then she entered her room, a large one with modern decoration. She opened her dressing in which she found and then put on a white lace pantie. She immediately resumed her monologue.

"There is also Kazutaka, a Japanese monk. I should take my precautions with him. He is part of a well-known civilization. "

She took out a burgundy red nail polish from a drawer and applied it to her nails. At the tip of her long slender hands.

"Then finally these two mysterious Masters. They seem to belong to the Church. I'm worried. I should investigate in town. "

Akanksha put on a bra, entered the veranda and lit a cigarette. She saw Berserker in the garden; seated, the sword supported by his shoulder. The young woman smiled. Still singing, she threw away her cigarette, put on some tights, a skirt, and then a blouse. She perfumed herself, and applied lipstick on her luscious mouth. From her jewelry box she went out and put on a necklace and earrings. The beautiful young woman chose her heels and then made penetrate her perfectly-shaped feet in. She went down the stairs, dressed in her sumptuous fur coat and left the residence. Just as she crossed the main gate, Berserker began to follow her in his spiritual form.

* * *

 _Grand luxury hotel, Stockholm, 14th December 2019_

* * *

Michael was on the phone, on the other end of the line: The American president.

"Mister President, the preparations are ready. The hundred R.A.G men are on the spot. We have carefully studied the topography of the place; the advantage is ours. Assassin will be in charge to collect information."

Great laughter and exclamations filled with praise were perceptible on the other end of the line but Michael paid no attention to it. For him one thing mattered. The achievement of this operation.

Michael left the hotel and entered a luxurious car. This led to a freshly built base by the US government in an agreement with the Swede one. The building was camouflaged in the landscape. Once inside, it was possible to grasp the scale of such a complex. Many machines and engineers were mobilized there. One of them came to meet Michael.

" Chief ! The two individuals that you asked us to observe have just changed position. They went to town. "

Michael replied nonchalantly.

"Do you have news about their identity? "

One of the Assassins appeared and pronounced himself.

" Not yet. I can say however that they are the masters of Archer and Lancer. We can't afford to lead an attack on them right now. "

* * *

 _Church of Högalid, Stockholm, 14th December 2019_

* * *

A young boy opened the doors of the Church momentarily shut down during the war.

"Father Augustin! All masters have summoned their servants! "

An old octogenarian replied, stroking his beard.

" Good. "

A dove came to rest on the forearm of the old man and he continued.

"Rider's Master is worrying me. His servant does not seem to want to cooperate with him at the moment. For some reason the Master refuse to use a command spell. "

The boy, Pontus, exclaimed then.

" Really?! It's impressive! Do your birds really bring you everything that happens in the city? "

The old man began to smile.

" Yes. These are my familiars. You too will one day be able to have some. However, your perception magic is amply enough. "

The boy stared through the stained glass windows.

"Father, could our beloved Lord Jesus, be summoned in a Grail War? "

The father smiled.

"Nothing prevents it. It would be a wonderful thing. However, if a master saw himself in a position to use his command seals inappropriately, it could quickly turn into disaster. "

The puzzled boy took some time to think and answered

"Then why wouldn't he take form in this perticular class. Ruler is that? "

The old man with a benevolent look explained to him.

"It's entirely possible. However, this class does not appear in this war. The Clock Tower discovered it by studying the ancient scrolls used for the genesis of the Grail war. Did you know that if the seven servants were to join forces, seven others could be summoned by an opposing faction? "

The young apprentice remained in wonder at the teachings of the old man. The octogenarian continued his explanations.

"Apparently, in this kind of complex case, the Ruler class can intervene. Otherwise, a supervisor like me is enough. However, our war is not trivial. At first, it does not take place in Fuyuki but in Stockholm. The most surprising element is probably the arrival of the Savior class. "

Pontus asked.

"What is this class for?

Father Augustin answered.

"I'm not entirely sure of it myself. From what I could gather, this class is supposed to bring salvation. In this case it would be purifying the Grail. Thus, Savior could be the key to the outcome of this war."

* * *

 _Michael's Base, Stockholm, 14th December 2019, 00:02_

* * *

Michael was sitting in his office. The atmosphere was heavy. Assassin appeared before his master.

"Preparations are ready. Only your order remains. "

Michael immediately declared.

" Go for it. "

 _ **The war had not yet known its first sunrise that hostilities began already.**_


	3. Crimson night

_Kärson Forest, Stockholm, December 14th 2019_

Kazutaka closed his eyes for a moment as if to draw his strength. As soon as he opened them, his lungs released a powerful breath, giving off a thick mist.

"They are already here."

Rider, the smile on his face, came down of his winged horse to sit at the foot of a tree. Kazutaka immediately released an oppressive aura and then whispered:

"98? No. 99, 100. "

Not one, not two, but more than 50 mana sources split the wind towards Kazutaka.

"Only mere Gandr."

Gandr, a devastating curse spell. All moved at a phenomenal speed towards the young monk. However, not even one reached him. Only a few craters on the ground were the last remnants of this previous attack. Immediately, men dressed in a uniform charged him. While two of them were preparing a runic spell in their right hands, three others were just finishing a Gandr at close range. A second was enough for a deafening sound to emanate from the bones of his attackers. Kazutaka thrust his fist at a bewildering speed on the one about to hit him with his runic spell, with a movement as fluid as quick he dodged the Gandr which ended up lodged in the throat of another assailant. In his momentum, he tackled the shooter with a low-kick and snatched his head from his firm grip. The other two remaining enemies, destabilized, did not have time to realize the seriousness of the situation that Kazutaka's outstretched fingers decapitated them in the manner of a katana. However, it was too early to enjoy a moment of respite. A bear with a magic seal on his forehead emerged from nowhere and grabbed the young man's right arm with a harrowing bite. Rider looked at the scene with satisfaction. Kazutaka meanwhile, with a relentless calm began to force the opening of the monster's jaw with his other hand. By dint of pulling, he twisted it and suddenly the beast exploded. Kazutaka, yet at the epicenter of the explosion survived without the slightest scratch. Then, a crowd of a hundred mages rushed towards the serene young man.

 _Gamla Stan, Stockholm, 14th December 2019_

The aroma of Akanksha's sweet scent inebriated the city streets of central Stockholm. More than one man was turning around to look at the elegant woman. She managed to get information quite easily with her so distinguished charm. Her researches focused on two Masters in particular. She knew that these belonged to the Church, but why two under this sole banner? These individuals were far too mysterious to be taken lightly. Akanksha's "sisters" also sent her regular reports about the situation in town. Indeed, Chintamani's orphans collected information that they relegated to the seducing Master.

"I'm done on my side, maybe I should go meet Sandhya," Akanksha muttered.

Sandhya was the "sister" with whom Akanksha was the closest. As a big "sister", Akanksha participated actively in her education and offered her as much attention as possible. They spent their days training together and their evenings telling stories with Bhakti, Sandhya's elder and another one of Akanksha's younger sisters. Sandhya, like the other underlings of Chintamani had a painful childhood. Abused by her father, she ended up killing him. Her mother, discovered the horrendous scene, her daughter bathed in blood laughing hysterically. The shocked woman denied Sandhya and insulted her of everything imaginable. In a murderous madness, the girl also took the life of her mother and became an orphan. In the slums of Delhi, it is not uncommon to find orphans. Sandhya has never been accused of murdering her parents because the poor girl has no identity. She does not appear in any register. She was born under the same scrap that sheltered her little body from the rain until then. In this war, her and Bhakti were on the spot.

Akanksha received a call. It was with a smile that she answered, a maternal smile, loving and warm.

"Hello Akanksha?" Said Sandhya of a charming voice.

"Hi Sandhya, I'm heading to the meeting point."

Sandhya failing to contain her emotion said in a cheerful voice

"Yes, I'll be there with Bhakti! It's been so long since we have not met all three together..."

Akanksha replied while sneering

"In twenty minutes I am with you two. I'm looking forward to see you my beloved sister."

Sandhya in a playful voice exclaimed

"Bye!"

The snow kept falling from the clouds overlooking the theater of this sixth Grail War.

Akanksha finally arrived at the meeting point. She just had to turn in a small alley. Suddenly flowed from this same alley a shimmering fluid, a bright red one. Quickly this liquid had spread enough on the ground so the full moon could reflect itself in it. It was with trepidation that Akanksha faced the lane. What she saw was a scene of horror. A mysterious hooded individual had just slaughtered a young girl with a sharp stab in the heart, as foreshadowed by the murder weapon which the person was still firmly holding in their right hand. The gaping hole in the victim's chest was still fresh. Another girl on the floor had her throat severed. The tears emanating from her ocular cavities were still fresh. Her facial expression was frozen, it was surprise, a macabre surprise. In the hollow of the girl's hand lied a mobile phone. As soon as Akanksha glanced at this morbid scene, the mysterious individual, no, the murderer, shifted to the left revealing what appeared to be a cross of the Christ. At the end of the street hitherto hidden by the body of the murderer, stood what appeared to be a servant. In an instant, a spear already split the wind in the direction of Akanksha

 _Kärson Forest, Stockholm_

Kazutaka was covered with blood. His breathing was heavy. Around him, a tide of inert bodies. In his right hand was still hanging the head of his last assailant. The monk stood in the middle of the battlefield in the manner of a triumphant gladiator. Rider rose from the foot of the tree he had been leaning against since the beginning.

"You are not an ordinary person, right?"

Questioned Rider with a slight smile on his lips.

"I'm just a simple monk trying to heal his mother that's all."

Kazutaka said. He then pursued in a calm voice.

"How could you have taken the risk of seeing me die?" If I were to disappear, it would have been done with you too ... "

Rider sighed.

"If you had perished then it would have meant that I had nothing to do here, so I would have kindly returned to the throne of heroes."

Kazutaka let out an ounce of amazement. Gradually, this stupor turned into a smile then a sneer. Rider also a smile at the corner of his lips declared.

"I'm waiting for your orders... Master."

A passerby will later report to the police that he saw two men laughing loudly in the middle of a hundred bodies freshly slaughtered under the snow descending from heaven. The authorities took this complaint lightly before facing this abominable disaster. On arrival not even the slightest breath could be perceived in the Kärson forest…

 _Gamla Stan, Stockholm_

The tip of the spear was only a few millimeters away from Akanksha's skull. From the other end of it, a hand. To this hand was attached an agile body, that of a man fighting with a bright smile. In a deafening ringing sound the shock. This shock and its so distinctive sound of steel against itself. The mysterious servant whose class was definitely Lancer exclaimed.

"I was waiting for you Berserker... Show me what you are capable of!"

The corner was particularly silent. Not a passerby was in the vicinity. The bloody-eyed monster contented himself with an appalling sigh. Akanksha, in shock, ran. An arrow was pointing her direction at a breathtaking speed. Berserker suddenly jumped and seized it in full flight. The murderer of the Church immediately realized the situation and went after Akanksha. The young Indian beauty muttered.

"Thank you very much Berserker, I'm counting on you!"

However, deep inside her there was doubt. Her servant was facing two others. Lancer and Archer, moreover. The concern was felt on her pretty face unusually tense. A Black Key darted towards Akanksha's knee, but the beautiful woman had not given up yet. With a fluid movement she tried to dodge the projectile. However, it still managed to hurt her. To her surprise it had even hit her at full force. The projectile was nowhere around. Akanksha was lying her legs on the ground, ready to suffer the "coup de grâce".

"It won't end like that," said the gorgeous woman.

She pursued with a slight victorious smile. Immediately her adversary, sure of his initiatives until then let out an awkward movement. A movement betraying a frustration. The frustration of a failure. The murder then turned back immediately. The spell of Akanksha had therefore made its effect. She healed her bruised leg and got up.

Berserker was cornered. Lancer's attacks were incessant and Archer's projectiles flowed continuously. The unreasonable monster ducked Lancer's frontal spear and sent him flying with a desperate blow. Suddenly two arrows sprang up from the field hidden by Lancer's repeated attacks and plunged into Berserker's shoulder. The hero, his spear at the hand, always smiling, exclaimed

"Archer, leave it to me, I want to give him a fight worthy of the name! From man to man! Steel to steel! Smile to smile! "

To that followed a proud laugh, the laugh of a hero happy to be able to fight again. He was suddenly interrupted by what seemed to be sad news. He sighed with spite.

"I'm afraid we'll have to put this back in. It looks like your Master was able to run away safely. See ya cursed King!"

Berserker answered this name with a heart-rending cry.

Akanksha returned to the scene of the crime. The two victims were indeed her beloved sisters. She could not, however, let out a tear. She gazed one last time at their pretty angelic faces, disfigured by the stupor of their last moments before cremating them. Suddenly the scene came back to her. She then took her chin with her right hand and put her long thin finger on her luscious mouth. From there she began her monologue.

"The murderer's knife wasn't covered in blood, and moreover Sandhya and Bhakti were overtrained, it's not normal that they were so surprised by this attack, they should have won. Now that I think about it, if I recall I was surprised too during the chase. I was sure that I avoided the shot, why did it hit me? "

Berserker returned to her with his injured shoulder. Akanksha heaved a sigh of relief and declared:

"You worked well, let me heal you."

Once recovered from his wounds, Berserker dematerialized. Akanksha then goes on:

"Something is wrong in this story ..."

 _Ugglevikskällan, Stockholm, December 14th 2019_

Lancer was sitting on a fallen tree trunk alongside the murderer of the Church.

"What happened exactly?" Asked Lancer.

A feminine voice answered.

"I don't understand myself. My instinct dictated me that if I tried to kill her, I would leave my life there. She was smiling victoriously. I'm sure it's her work."

While throwing a dazzling smile Lancer answered

"Interesting ... Would it be a power just as special as yours?"

The mysterious murderer with an air of concern whispered

"I'm afraid of it..."

A slight silence settled.

"What about Daniel?"

Lancer sighed.

"He is with Archer, let's join them."

The two individuals rose in the evening cold of Stockholm.

 _Stora Essingen, Stockholm, December 14th 2019_

Adam stared at the flakes of snow twirling in the dark streets of the island. The wait was unbearable. He had to act. Savior then spoke as if he had read the thoughts of his Master.

"Let's go get some fresh air."

Adam answered seriously

"Let's go."

Once outside, they began a long walk.

"Savior, what does it feel like to be a hero?" Asked Adam.

The great Zoroastrian God retorted.

"I am not a hero, only a God whose existence depends on the faith of others. When the world stops believing in God, then it disappears into oblivion, victim of his creations. I am both present and absent. Nowadays, people believe in a new God who is what I was without really being it. "

Adam laughs internally at the almost ridiculous abstraction with which Savior spoke. I was lucky to call a servant this interesting he said to himself. Savior continued

"I'm not convinced of your behavior Adam. Something deep inside of you is dark, do you really want to become a hero for the good of the world?"

Adam without any hesitation replied.

"No."

Savior himself seemed surprised at the frankness of this single syllable. The young Master continued.

"I want to become a hero for my own interest. There is no hero acting solely for the good of others. A hero is above all selfish. If I want to become one it's because I want to be remembered. Saving the world without this reward would not please me. I am ready to do it by all means."

Savior calmly retorted

"In this war you will probably face real despair for the first time in your life."

The dazzling servant stopped suddenly. In a surprisingly calm voice he announced.

 ** _"An enemy servant is approaching ..."_**


	4. The Kärson Massacre

Michael HQ, Stockholm, December 15th

Michael was sitting on his chair nonchalantly. He was carefully studying the file of each member of his team. Despite his neglected look, the forty-year-old man was doing meticulous and neat work. Never a careless mistake disturbed the smooth running of his tasks. Assassin barged into his office.

"Not one has survived."

Reported the dark servant.

"Good. Have you been able to retrieve important information." Retorted Michael without even an ounce of stupor.

"Kazutaka, Rider's master, shows an immeasurable strength. His magic circuits are particularly dense. Nothing surprising from a Yamashita clan member. Concerning the servant, I couldn't find his identity but he must be a formidable opponent. Though he did nothing but spectate the battle, all his stats are surprisingly high." Said Assassin.

"Has he even attacked?" Answered Michael.

"No Master." Said the skull-masked woman.

The US agent then grabbed his phone and called the US president.

"Michael! what a surprise! How are things going?" Exclaimed the politician.

"100 R.A.G were slaughtered today by only one Master. Our losses are colossal." Said Michael.

Silence reigned in the room for a moment. Suddenly a loud scream escaped from the phone.

"WHAT THE FUCK MICHAEL?! 100 R.A.G? I DIDN'T PUT MY BEST MEN UNDER YOUR COMMANDS FOR YOU TO SEND THEM TO DEATH! WAKE UP DAMN CUNT!"

"Do not be afraid. I put them inside of the soldiers shortly before the offensive." Said Michael with an admirable calm.

The state's head began to laugh loudly, so that Michael had to move the device away from his ears.

"Well done kiddo, may God be with you."

The president hung up.

Kungshatt, Stockholm

Kazutaka came down from Rider's winged horse.

"This mount is useful in a place like that. We can move from island to island without having to cross the bridges."

Rider replied with a smile and sank into the forest. Kazutaka followed him closely. Suddenly, blood escaped from the monk's mouth. The latter began to cough and even more blood came out.

"How is it possible?"

Said Kazutaka with a face face clenched by the bad taste of his own blood tickling his palate. Rider turned then.

"You finally did notice."

Kazutaka placed his hand in front of his mouth which was soon tinged with red.

"That was the real attack of your opponent. Learn to be more suspicious from now on. If your senses were at their maximum you would have noticed from the start"

Kazutaka frowned and coughed again.

"You are lucky that I am your servant."

Rider then approached Kazutaka and stood in front of him. The difference in size appeared clearly. Although Kazutaka is already considered as a tall person, Rider was a head taller. The confident servant then put his head on Kazutaka's bald head. A spark bursted from his hand.

"Finished." he continued calmly.

Indeed, not even a drop of blood was escaping from Kazutaka's mouth anymore.

"The man behind all this is undoubtedly very powerful, but he has a cruel lack of morality. There shouldn't exist such a rotten man. This monster voluntarily condemned his men." Said Kazutaka.

Michael HQ, Stockholm

Michael was going down to the deepest basements of the complex. At the deepest floor can be found cold rooms. He opened one of the drawers in which all kinds of pathogens were developing in a state of rest. He then poured a few drops of glucose into a complex apparatus carrying food to the microscopic beings while retaining them in their environment by a reflux heating system. Then, a man in a long white coat came to speak to Michael.

"They are fascinating animals, aren't they?"

Michael still focused on his task did not answer. A few seconds passed before the seemingly scientific individual pursued.

"I heard that you were able to tame them. The victory is undoubtedly assured with such power. Even the Yamashita monster got fooled."

Michael closed the drawer sheltering his pets and finally deigned to answer the scientist.

"It is too early to say, I assume you're the chief engineer."

The old man in the long lab coat looked deeply at Michael as if to fathom him.

"That's it... Call me Henry instead." He replied.

Michael answered with a salute and withdrew.

Stora Essingen, Stockholm

As soon as these words were spoken Adam's face stiffened. The danger was there. Stora Essingen was a calm island. From time to time one could hear the footsteps of a deer frolicking on the roads. Nature seemed to coexist in symbiosis with the human being. Adam, meanwhile, was less serene than the surrounding landscape. He asked in a calm voice.

"How many are they ?" The great Zoroastrian God answered immediately.

"Two. One girl and a man. Saber and his master visibly." Adam smiled.

Apprehension had suddenly vanished. He had a plan. Saber's Master was unknown to him. However he had the feeling that in front of her he will triumph. This feeling was purely based on his instinct, or perhaps his self-confidence had become such that he allowed himself arrogance. As soon as Adam unveiled his plan, Savior replied with acquiescence.

Saber and Niu were looking for a place to hide. The ubiquitous calm of the island of Stora Essingen was therefore a place of choice. However, until then, they did not suspect that others had already taken up residence in these places. Suddenly the red-haired knight felt a strong discharge of prana in the air. It was a call to the limit of insolence.

"Niu, take refuge, an enemy servant has noticed our presence, he is challenging us and seems to want to end it now." He announced of a calm voice.

"It is out of the question for me to leave you alone! If they allow themselves to make such an appeal it's that both the Master and the Servant feel able to triumph! So, don't take them lightly. I can support you well. " answered the girl.

The streets were lit by the shuddering lights of the street lamps. The provocation seemed to come from a rather unusual place. It was a bus stop. Some shops were noticeable but all were closed. Not a light in the surrounding buildings were lit. It also seemed that a bounded field had been erected carefully. Under the lamplight, only a man stood.

"It's not the servant but the Master." Said Saber softly but not less hostilely.

"Look, he's running away!" Niu exclaimed

Saber touched in his honor leaped at a bewildering speed. A few seconds were enough for the knight's sword to appear above the young man's head. The weapon fell in a violent din on the Master. But the sword had found no other resistance than the ground itself. Saber turned back suddenly. The mysterious individual was above all expectations, far behind and facing the poor Niu. While he wanted to stop him, a lacerating pain grabbed his legs. A bewitching voice rose.

"Here is your opponent wild Knight."

The vigorous Saber's legs was bleeding profusely. Meanwhile, Adam was face to face with his opponent. His plan was a success. He had managed to get Saber away at a distance so far that his Master was no longer able to heal. Adam's power was the heritage of his ancestors. A vast network of Reality Marble in an isolated universe. All these Reality Marbles were held by an overpowered hidden Homunculus lying where no one could find it. This artificial being was one of the most coveted artifacts of the association. People say that this being was conceived by Schweinorg himself. Adam's ancestors seem to have succeeded in making a contract with it.

The girl, at the gates of death saw a distortion forming in the air. From it escaped a sword of unrivaled brilliance. Its neck was adorned with bright angel wings. As the bright blade was about to fall on her, Niu interposed a simple stick between her and her assailant. Yet he did not break. On the contrary, she pushed Adam back. Niu replied with a quick kick that managed to touch the young man's cheek.

" How is it possible." Adam thought.

This simple stick had managed to repel him. Not by the strength of its owner but by an unknown force. The girl's kick had hurt his cheek. The blood continued to flow. She had hidden a blade in her sole. However, the injury was only superficial. Then why his blood flowed without restraint. Niu, breathless, looked at her adversary who seemed to be animated by incommensurable hatred at the insult he suffered. Adam then realized what kind of mage he was dealing with. In this world some assassins can "see" the bonds of death. It was not absurd to him that people could also "see" the bonds of time. The atypical nature of the phenomenon of repulsion which he had earlier experienced with the stick tipped him off. He finally deigned to pronounce a word

"Can you cut the time?"

Adam was starting to run out, his cells were no longer regenerating, he was no longer able to heal. Yet he wore a smile. Suddenly he disappeared. Niu then faced now the confrontation between Saber and Savior. From her point of view it was a magnificent show. A sublime firework. Saber's sword, however, seemed to never touch his opponent. Oddly even at close range, he ended up missing a static opponent. At first she thought that he was perhaps disturbed by the fact of having been duped but Adam did not give her time to think about it any longer. The young man descended from heaven to slaughter his sword on Niu. However, the same phenomenon of repulsion occured with this time the clothes of the girl. She continued then.

"I understand, it's not mere teleportation, your presence is completely erased every time you disappear, so it's not a mere invisibility spell but teleportation."

But how is that possible? She said to herself. Even the greatest alchemists are not capable of it. A silhouette flew at a bewildering speed in a frantic din beside the two Masters. This long fall ended a few meters away. On the ground, Saber. He was bleeding profusely. Savior was levitating the spread wings in the air.

"Saber!" Exclaimed Niu.

He got up immediately. Adam meanwhile began to suffer from his bleeding. He had to put an end to this. The girl's voice rose.

"A deal!"

Adam straightened. His facial expression was enough to understand the extent of his disappointment. Niu continued.

"I offer you an agreement."

Adam began to have more and more difficulty to move. He answered without flinching.

"In what honor?"

The girl explained her ambitions.

"At this rate you will die of bleeding in less than five minutes, but on the other hand, Saber is in critical condition, why not make an alliance?"

Savior came down from heaven to calmly meet them. He kept a sharp look in Saber's direction, as though to warn him that any struggle was futile. Adam spoke to his servant.

"Savior, do you master that kind of mystery?

The divine being answered in an imperturbable voice.

"Yes, however, once under its control you can not get rid of it."

Adam remembered the teachings of his mentor: "There are only two ways to neutralize a mystical eye, the first to never fall under one's control, the second to be large enough to go beyond the field of view." The strength of this eye is such that even with a limited local effect, its abilities can be formidable. He was just experiencing it. Even a divine being master of all concepts could not cancel its effect. Savior continued.

"I'd say you only have thirty seconds to decide. Once you will spend that time you will also meet the point of no return."

Adam thought hard. Joining another Master was not part of his plans. It would be a humiliation for him to accept this agreement. As if he recognized his defeat. Every drop of blood flowing on the floor inspired the effect of an hourglass. At this distance he would be able to slaughter Niu. Moreover, Savior was at his side he said to himself. However, that did not ensure his own survival. His condition was deteriorating. His body was starting to run out of oxygen. He sighed. The young man stared at the full moon sky for a few seconds.

Akanksha's HQ

The sun had already risen for a few hours. The second day of the Grail War began. Despite the hectic night, Akanksha had managed to sleep. After all, she had been educated to give up all feeling of regret or remorse. Rest was vital if she wanted to win. The gloomy weather had conquered the heavens. But also her mind. The handsome young woman had sent her report to Chintamani before going to bed. The latter did not show an ounce of pity for his dear deceased children. Akanksha's first action on awakening was to turn on the television. She needed to know the latest news in town. Her sources of information are now lying underground, she now had to settle for television channels. It did not take her long to find interesting news. All channels spoke of the same event: "The Kärson Forest Massacre". Thirty unidentifiable bodies strewn on the ground. All inert. The cause of their death was unknown. All had the body mutilated. Among the assumptions provided by the police was the possibility of a sectarian rite. Most likely one being an animal attack. These individuals have been targeted by a bear. Indeed, the body of the beast rested on the ground. The damage found on the bodies of the victims cannot result from a human attack, the track of homicide was discarded. To do such damage would require the strength of a bear. According to the authorities, the police informed by a passerby had immediately shot at the animal. Akanksha thought that was fishy. Never her instinct had betrayed her. She felt that this case was not clear. A bear could not have done so much damage on its own. Akanksha felt that the number of victims must be even higher. She was convinced of one thing: there was something fishy. This was all the more worrying. It was obvious to her that this event was not foreign to the Grail War. Normally she would have thought it was the actions of a Berserker but she was well-placed to know that was not the case. Two hypotheses then remained unresolved, one more preferable than the other. The first consisted of a Master unable to control his servant, that is to say, an easy Master to shoot. The government would then try to hide the horror of this butchery. The other would be a Master with enough influence that he would be able to manipulate the media. The very idea that the second hypothesis may be the good made the beautiful woman shudder. She became aware for the first time that events could possibly exceed her. Who would be able to influence the media as much? Either large private companies or the state itself. If ever the state was involved in the war, things would be much worse than expected. What could she do against the resources of a whole country? She surprised herself smiling brightly. This situation was in reality for her only a test to be surpassed. A new challenge presented to her. With all her grace the beauty descended the wooden stairs of the manor. Berserker was still outside. Despite the cold he seemed to like this place.

"What a strange being..." Akanksha mumbled in a cheerful voice.

She took a small blanket and threw it at him.

"Here, cover up," she told him. The monster gasped like a wild animal, took the blanket and wrapped itself in it.

"Tonight we go out, straight to the Kärson Forest to investigate." She turned around and went to prepare a hot chocolate.

Adam's HQ, Stora Essingen, Stockholm

What a pain Adam thought. I lost. What a shame. Now I have to babysit. Niu was showering upstairs. The conditions had been fixed. The alliance would end when the first master killed is declared. Adam looked closely at the cover of the newspaper lying on the table.

 _ **"Savior? What do you think about an investigation in the Kärson forest tonight?"**_


	5. Waltz under the trees

Meanwhile Niu was chatting in the bathroom with Saber. The dense mist was concealing her naked body.

"What do you think of all this?" She asked her servant.

"I have to admit that I don't like this situation." Saber replied, the eyes closed.

Saber did not want to be associated with Savior and Adam. While the first made him bite the dust, the second had turned his back on him. He did not like them very much. Yet the choice wasn't his. Without this truce both sides would have been defeated.

"You should keep it cool." Niu told him while rubbing her hair.

A few minutes later Niu was coming down the stairs. She went to the living room where Adam was waiting for her.

"Tonight we're going on an expedition to the Kärson Forest." Announced Adam.

"Why ?" Asked Niu

Adam threw the newspaper to her. The headline spoke of itself "The Kärson Forest Massacre." Niu flipped through the pages with a puzzled look.

"What makes you say it's related to the Grail War?"

Adam, annoyed, answered promptly.

"First of all, such a massacre in those days seems very suspicious to me, and I noticed some inconsistencies in the statements made by the newspaper. In the worst scenario, case we will lose a little bit of time but it is worth. This is an opportunity to take advantage of our alliance. "

Niu seemed as convinced as disturbed.

"Are you really nineteen years old?"

Adam glared at her with hatred.

"I mean you're only two years older than me and you talk like an adult."

The young man ignored her words.

"The guards won't be a problem. The real issue is the other Masters. I think that this event won't leave our opponents indifferent. Be prepared to fight. I've thought about a plan if we were to face a hopeless situation. Your eyes will be of great help. "

The girl listened to him while keeping her disturbed look.

"You didn't give me any explanations. It's important to know each other as allies, and you seem to enjoy this war. That smile you have while announcing that you have a plan. It's not that of a normal man. " She declared, folding her arms and pouting.

"I am what I am. That's all. I don't need your judgment. I'd rather prefer your eyes right now."

Saber materialized while unsheathing his sword. In the same way Savior arose to block the sword of the knight heading towards Adam's neck.

"A very coward attack for a knight." Declared Savior calmly.

"I only wanted to threaten him so that he withdrew his words." Retorted Saber.

Adam had not blinked. He had an unshakable confidence in Savior. His pride also prevented him from showing any form of fear.

"Come on, come on, relax Saber. But it's true Adam! It's not only my eyes that you should look, but also my whole body, even my soul." She said with a smirk.

Adam gave her a jaded look.

"What?! That's not how I wanted you to look at me!"

Savior let out a smile. An unusual reaction for him.

"Stop your childishness Niu and focus." Adam retorted with the same jaded look.

Saber showed his disagreement with the situation by his tensed face.

"We're leaving in two hours." Pursued the young man to end the conversation.

"Haaa this boy is far too serious..." Niu muttered while sighing.

Savior followed Adam closely in his ascent to the first floor of the house. Saber did not failed to look at him defiantly.

 _Church of Högalid, Stockholm_

The young Pontus was returning to the beautiful church of Högalid.

"Father, Father!" The boy was about to report to Father Augustin the news about the Kärson Forest massacre.

At the very moment he entered the church, he stopped suddenly. Two individuals were already talking to the supervisor. Each of them was covered with a hood and a long black coat. The aura emanating from them was not reassuring. The two mysterious individuals turned simultaneously and advanced towards the young Pontus. He saw their two faces. The first was that of a man with hypocritical features. The young Pontus was good at interpreting facial expressions. The second was that of a beautiful girl. It only lasted a few seconds but for Pontus, the flow of time seemed to have stopped. He was oppressed by the presence of the two individuals. Pontus hastened to join Father Augustin who seemed to be livid. The supervisor put his hand on Pontus's head as if to reassure him. Gradually this delicate attention turned into a real embrace. Blood began to emanate from all the facial cavities of Pontus. He had just been the victim of a terrible fate.

"Sorry Pontus but you made the mistake of seeing their faces. I couldn't do anything for you anymore. Let's say I prevented you to suffer." After a few prayers, Father Augustin went to bury what was left of his promising apprentice.

The two black-clad individuals were walking down the streets towards their base.

"What a funny supervisor this gentleman is." Daniel said mockingly. Daniel was the tallest of the two individuals. He was the man. His family was high up in the ecclesiastical hierarchy. They had given themselves the mission to bring Jesus back to earth in this decadent time. Not as a servant, but as a real entity. The Grail was able to fulfill this wish.

The girl rose her voice.

"The apprentice still saw our faces. It would be wise to get rid of him." She said worriedly.

"Do not worry, it's already settled." Said Daniel with a sneer.

 _Kärson Forest, Stockholm_

The moon had risen in the skies of the city. In the shadows, Adam and Niu were watching the island from another shore. Only the famous Lake Mälar was seperating them from their destination.

"Twenty boats are parked around the island. I should be able to get to the island by manipulating the repositories of my alternative worlds." Adam said.

"No need to do so." corrected Savior

"They are ghost ships." Continued Saber.

"Well then we can go to the place by swimming. Niu, you will have to apply a charm on us. I can't give myself a cold resistance to brave the icy waters." Adam ordered while analyzing the situation. A Master came here and is likely to still be in the shadows.

Niu laid her hand on Adam's heart.

"O vivacious spark, may you live in our hearts, may you even melt the everlasting mirrors... Dance, twirl, embrace us with your warm aura."

Adam felt a heat invading him. The frail hand of Niu generated an impressive amount of prana. The young man was grateful to his benefactor. He blushed slightly and reassured himself that it was only a side effect of the heat rise.

"Tadam! we're protected!" She exclaimed cheerfully with a big smile.

"Ahem...Was it supposed to be a pun?" Adam while blushing lightly.

"Turn back." Niu ordered.

"Are you really going to go naked?" Replied Adam.

"I have no desire to wet my clothes. Just put them in one of your worlds and give them back to me after." She said with a smile.

Adam sighed.

"If you take advantage of your perception skills to look at Niu, I'll cut your head on the spot." Said Saber to Savior.

Savior, who had his eyes closed, found these accusations very uncomfortable.

"Why would I do that, could you practice voyeurism towards your own children?"

Saber realized the stupidity of his intervention.

"Sorry, I made a mistake."

Niu intervened.

"Stop those vain arguments boys," she said in a tone of excitement.

Adam spoke.

"Savior, how many living people are on the island."

A bird came to rest on the shoulder of the resplendent servant. The animal let itself be caressed and then left again.

"One person, a woman more precisely. Her servant may be in its spiritual form. Although I can't fully make use of my perceptive abilities at night, my creations can guide me. There is a "me" in everything in this world."

"It's probably the woman who got rid of the guards," concludes Adam.

"You can turn around." Niu said.

She was in the water. Although she was not very bulky, she hid her chest with both hands. She wore a comforting smile.

"Are we going?" She declared.

Adam undressed but decided to keep his underwear.

They both plunged into the dark waters of Lake Mälar. Their bodies were totally immune to the freezing temperatures. The charm was effective.

Once on the other side of the river Adam returned her belongings to Niu and also put on his clothes. The atmosphere was heavy. The more the two masters ventured into the forest, the more the air seemed charged. The smell of putrefying bodies reached their nostrils.

Niu saw the first corpse. She could not say a word. The shock was such that the slightest movement was impossible for her. She was shaking. Maybe staying at home would have been a much better option. The intestines of the dead man were scattered on the ground. Adam was looking at her from a distance. He then understood the extent of the damage. The young man put his hand on the shoulder of Niu which did not fail to startle her. Adam raised his head to the sky to contemplate the stars. What he saw was none other than the blade of an opponent. That of Berserker. Adam jostled Niu who managed to dodge the attack. As for him, the sword almost cut off his head. Saber then suddenly emerged from the shadows to attack Berserker. With a powerful blow he deflected Berserker's sword and prepared to deliver the coup de grace. Nevertheless his opponent did not intend to stop there. In a movement of extreme fluidity Berserker dodged Saber's attack and sent him off with a violent kick.

"This monster knows how to fight." Saber said while wiping the blood flowing from her mouth.

"I wish I could know your name Berserker, you seem to be a tough opponent." Saber exclaimed.

The insane person in front of the knight stared at him for a moment. As if he wanted to tell Saber but his madness prevented him to do so.

"Run Niu! I'll hold him back!" He ordered before their swords sang again in a deafening clang. Pronouncing the name of Adam would have been for him much too embarrassing.

"By a seal of command, Saber, I order you to fight to the end with all your might!" Niu exclaimed before running away. Adam clicked his tongue and followed her.

Facing his opponent, Saber felt his strength increasing considerably. The magic energy contained in the seal reached him directly in his circuits.

"Savior, do you hear me, what are you doing?" Asked Adam.

"I have fulfilled the will of the knight. He wanted to take care of the situation alone. If you want me to move you will have to use a command seal." Said Savior calmly.

Adam thought that perhaps Savior was not as reliable as he thought. Using a seal was an investment far too big for the situation.

The two swordsmen were stirring in every direction. It seemed like a real choreography. The shock of their swords served as a metronome. The tempo juggled between presto and allegro. Berserker's facial expression showed more than ever his desire to win. Suddenly Saber's sword charged with magic energy. With a violent blow it rejected of an unequaled force its opponent. Berserker's chest was bleeding profusely. The knight's sword had seemed to roar for a moment. The crazy servant got up despite the wounds. The blood that flowed from his eyes since the beginning was doing it much more abundantly.

"His Noble Phantasm?" Saber wondered.

The magical energy of the blindfolded servant was growing at a breathtaking speed. His Master had probably used a command seal. The order to use his full power had been launched.

The entire environment was transformed into a cliff. A large cliff on which rose a strange being. A mythological creature called the Sphinx.

"Solve my enigma and I'll leave you alone. Answer wrong and die." Announced the beast

Saber was surprised at the nature of the Noble Phantasm of this Berserker. He expected something more brutal. It was surprising that he had to use his reason to thwart the ultimate attack of a being who was devoid of it. He understood, however, who he was dealing with.

"I am motionless during life, and I move during my death, who am I?"

"It's not the same riddle as in his legend," he murmured thoughtfully.

"It would be too easy for you, servants, who know all mythologies. You have two minutes." Said the beast scornfully.

Saber was fully aware that the slightest mistake would lead to his defeat. He began a long inner monologue

"What could possibly fit these criteria, to lead a still life, only the trees do it, or our souls, yes, our souls, imprisoned in our bodies it remains motionless, nevertheless after our death it goes to the heaven, or in cases like servants in the throne of the heroes. The original question of the Sphinx was "Which creature has one voice and yet becomes four-footed and two-footed and three-footed?" Oedipus' answer was none other than humans themselves, it seems to me quite likely but also way too easy. I must take my time."

The wind was blowing hard at the top of the cliff. Saber's hair were dancing in the wind. The Sphinx was getting impatient.

"Only one minute left."

Adam and Niu were running away.

"On their jacket were annotated inscriptions R.A.G you have an idea of what it is?"Asked Adam.

"Absolutely none!" Screamed Niu.

In their stride Adam met an emerald green gaze in the dim light. It was only very brief. Yet enough for him to stop running.

"I can't use mana anymore." He announced.

"Why?" Niu asked.

"Our opponent is there, and like you she is a mystic eye owner. It seems that hers inflicts an instant Geis. Berserker's master has just ordered me not to use my mana anymore. I have the feeling that if I were to break the order I would immediately die. " Said Adam.

"You got it !" Exclaimed a feminine voice perched on the branch of a tree. She was a very beautiful woman. Her appearance betrayed Indian origins.

"Why don't you order me to commit suicide ? It would be better for you. Right now Niu is totally able to attack you. Or maybe you're the kind of pervert who would order me to kill her... Nevertheless, it wouldn't stop her from getting rid of you while keeping me out of the way. To make it short, your attack is completely stupid. "

Akanksha laughed loudly while keeping her natural elegance.

"You're so funny!"

Adam began to run towards her.

"I don't need magic to put you down!" he exclaimed.

Akanksha chuckled for a moment.

"Allow me to change the nature of your order. Stop moving!"

Adam stopped short and blocked all of his muscles. He had learned from Rin how to control his body accurately. The mesmerizing woman descended from the tree from which she was perched and approached the motionless young man. With a slow and sure step, she stood in front of him. Suddenly his ward stared at the beautiful woman. She thought it was over for him, but with a fluid movement he drew a sword that almost cut her throat.

"H-how is it possible!" She exclaimed in amazement.

"I bet on the fact that you're unable to give an order that would directly lead to one's death. So you're also unable to pronounce an order impossible to achieve. Am I right? " He said arrogantly while sneering.

Akanksha realized her stupidity. She had dodged the attack narrowly. Niu was confused.

"By running towards you like a fool, I hoped you would order me not to move. However, it's impossible completely stop moving, each of my cells moves against my will. The entire planet moves with me on it. To make it simple, I just pretended stillness until you get closer to me. "

Akanksha had so underrated the kids who were in front of her that she ended up giving an absurd order. It was a mistake unworthy of her careful personality. Her magic circuits redirected the previous order hastily.

"Do not attack anymore!" Akanksha exclaimed

"Tch. I should have won with that strike." Said Adam with disappointment.

"You there! Niu, right? I'll tell you a secret. I can only order one person at a time. That makes me an expert in duels. I didn't thought that Masters will team up so quickly. I give you a deal. Kill him and I order Berserker to spare Saber. Adam is harmless, he can't attack anymore. " She said with a friendly voice.

"I would never do that, I trust Saber!" Exclaimed Niu.

"Oh, what if I told you he was under the influence of Berserker's Noble Phantasm at the moment?" Akanksha declared with a smile.

Saber was still thinking about the enigma in an inner monologue.

"The soul is a possibility, but some people report being able to detach the soul from their body. Otherwise the star can be a solution. It's still on its repository but when it dies, it can be said that it moves in the form of a shooting star. No, it's too far-fetched. Hmm ... So why not a secret. Yes, when it's known by one person it may be considered immobile. But a secret is no longer a secret when it's traveling from person to person. So a secret is dead when it "moves." That's it, I'm sure of it! "

The sphinx did not move an inch.

"You have ten seconds left." It said calmly.

"A secret. That's my answer." Saber exclaimed.

"Is this your last word?" Asked the Sphinx.

Saber felt a drop of sweat sliding from his forehead to his back while going through his neck. He swallowed before giving his answer.

"Yes. That's my last word." He declared solemnly.

In response to these words, the Reality Marble began to fracture. Gradually, in a deafening crash, the landscape of the Kärson Forest was revealed. The eyes of the Sphinx began to radiate of a chelating red. A dissonant voice began to reason in Saber's head.

"False. The answer was "a leaf". " It said.

While the Reality Marble was gone, the Sphinx was still there.

With a powerful blow, Saber was repulsed at an incredible speed and did not fail to ricochet on the waters of Lake Mälar before landing on the opposite. His armor was damaged and now one could see bloody pieces of flesh on the knight's body. Saber began to spit blood. The Sphinx' strength was far too powerful. In the distance Berserker was reclining sitting on the floor. Saber regretted for a moment that he had refused Savior's help. This idea was driven out of his mind as quickly as it came. He had not tried everything. Other assets were still up his sleeve.

"I won't lose to a mere wild beast." Said Saber in a voice distorted by pain.

On the other side of the island, Adam, Niu and Akanksha heard the resonance of the appearance of the Sphinx.

"It looks like Saber is doomed. Unless I ask my servant to spare him." Akanksha said with a sneer.

Niu was facing a dilemma.

"Adam, in case you want to run away I want to warn you that I have erected a bounded field in the perimeter." Akanksha continued with a lovely smile.

Adam showed no sign of astonishment. He was biting his lip. For him there remained an exit issue: Savior. He had to use his seals. He could not attack but his servant yes. However it would be admitting his defeat against the opponent. He did not want to have harm his pride again. The agreement with Niu was already a big blow for his ego.

On the other side of the bank, Savior was smiling.

"What an interesting Master." He said.

Suddenly, despite Akanksha's warnings, Adam ran to his left.

"What's he doing?!" She said while looking in his direction. When she turned to Niu, the young girl was already in front of Akanksha, knife in hand. The blade penetrated the flesh of the young woman. Her reflexes allowed her to minimize the damage but her stomach suffered a noticeable laceration. With a fluid and energetic movement, Akanksha kicked Niu, reinforced her arms thanks to her magical circuits, and twirled Niu in the air to throw her several meters further.

"I curse you stupid kids!"

Their plan was thorough. It was the fruit of Adam's ingenuity. Niu had applied her power to a rock. As soon as her foot brutally came in contact with it, the girl had been propelled at a breathtaking speed towards Akanksha. Normally, despite Adam's diversion, the Indian beauty should have heard Niu's footsteps. However, the girl had also applied her power to the left eardrum of Akanksha shortly before her run. The victim only heard the same looping noises. The quiet nights of the Kärson Forest had finally became an advantage. All this having happened in a few moments, Akanksha had scarcely time to realize the trickery.

Niu stood up breathless, the mystical eye unfurled.

"Y-You too!" Akanksha exclaimed.

Akanksha's wounds did not close.

"The mystical eye of perpetuality ... I've heard about it before." She murmured, grimacing in pain.

Niu wiped the droplets of blood that caressed her lips.

"Ask Berserker to spare Saber and I will lift my power over your wounds."

Akanksha bit her lip. Adam next to her looked at the woman with a mocking smile. Chintamani's envoy looked back at the young man.

"Cursed kids..." she said, looking in his direction with a slight smile. She had admitted her defeat.

Several meters away. Saber was recovering from his wounds as the Sphinx prepared for his ultimate attack. The monster could only materialize for two minutes. The time it took for Saber to try to solve the riddle. The knight brandished his sword and began to exclaim.

"O comrade, O partner, you who fought with me ..."

The sword began to shimmer with a ruddy red.

"Me, your one and only master, the knight ..."

As Saber was about to reveal his name, the Sphinx began to disappear. Berserker was not there either. The knight then stopped the prana contribution to his sword and put an end to the activation process of his Noble Phantasm.

"Why did they retire? Niu probably have defeated Berserker's Master." Once again he avoided uttering the name of the man who had turned his back on their first meeting.

A few minutes later, the members of the alliance went to Savior on the opposite island.

"So, how was it?" Asked Savior who had attended to the whole show from there.

"Tensed." Replied Adam.

"We won thanks to Niu." He continued.

"No, the idea was yours Adam." She replied.

"I have to admit that I doubted you could do it. The plan required a lot of mana, a perfect rhythm and above all you had to measure your strength perfectly while hitting the rock. Against all expectations you succeeded wonderfully well. "He explained.

"Thanks, it makes me happy..." she declared a little moved but with a smile.

Akanksha was sitting in a limousine driven by one of Chintamani's personal drivers. Her wound healed quickly thanks to her magic. The beautiful woman sighed. She took a card out of her pocket. There was three letters on the back of it. R, A and G.

 _ **"I'm still the winner of this expedition. the United States are a worthy opponent ..."**_


End file.
